


James Dean Daydream Look in Your Eye

by NarryEm



Series: 1989 Inspired songfics [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Niall just has a thing for hot guys with long hair slicked back, in a white tee shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Dean Daydream Look in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> title from Style by Taylor Swift.
> 
> 1989 week continues!

 

 

Niall takes another sip of his beer as he stares at the stage. Some indie band is playing live music and it’s not that they are bad. The band is alright and the lead singer is has a sultry voice that Niall could listen to forever.

He’s got that James Dean thing going on with his wide green eyes, his long curly hair slicked back, totally working the white t-shirt look. The white tee fits him perfectly, accentuating his toned arms and a hint of abs showing through the thin material. And those black jeans; they have got to be the tightest pair of jeans that Niall has seen on a bloke.

After their set, Niall tracks down the lead singer, who is talking to some short guy with blue eyes. He holds out a new bottle of Guinness and offers it to Curly. “Hey.”

Green eyes flick towards him and he flashes him a genuine smile. “Hi. Um thanks?” he takes the bottle hesitantly.

“Oh, I didn’t spike it, Zayn would makes sure of that,” Niall jerks his chin towards the bartender, who happens to be his friend. “I’m Niall.”

“Ooh, Irish,” the singer says. “I’m Harry.”

‘Well Harry, you’re quite a talented singer, I must say. I love your voice,” Niall says honestly.

“Flattery won’t get you everywhere,” Harry smirks, and then takes a sip from the bottle.

“Damn. Oh well, I’ll win you over with me Irish charms,” Niall smirks back, thickening his Irish accent on purpose.

 

 

Couple more beers and three shots later, Harry is all but draped over Niall as they talk about mundane things.

“Hmm, just take me home,” Harry murmurs, his breaths tickling the shell of Niall’s ear.

“Tempting,” Niall chuckles, “but a drunk person cannot consent to anything. Why’d you down all those shots?”

“’Cause you got that James Dean daydream look going on,” Harry shrugs, and somehow nearly falls over from that effort.

“Okay, clearly you can’t stay here. Where are you bandmates?”

Niall looks around for Harry’s little garage band and when he spots the brunet with blue eyes, he gently pushes Harry towards him.

“Take your mate home, will ya?” Niall suggests. “And I already gave him me number so he can text me if he wants to see me again.”

“Alright,” Harry’s friend says. “You’re a decent man.”

Niall smiles. “Only when I like the guy.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall is driving to his shitty workplace a couple days later when his mobile buzzes with an incoming text. He glances over and sees that it’s from Harry. He is only a block away from his work so he reads the text over after he has parked in the employee car park. Harry says that he wants to make up for being all over him and is wondering if Niall is up for a lunch date.

The Irishman dials him back and Harry picks up in two dial tones. “Hello?”

“It’s Niall. So you remember me, I suppose.”

“Hey, I wasn’t that far gone and I always remember a handsome face.”

‘Well if you were serious about the lunch date thing, my lunch hour today starts at half past noon. Actually, it’s the same time every damn day.”

“I have band practice at two this afternoon so it should work. You know the small diner that just opened up?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah, meet me there at quarter to one?”

“Will do. This better be good, Mr Styles.”

“It will be.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

Harry is an amazing person. Aside from his good looks and killer singing voice, he is just so lovable. Niall just can’t stop thinking about him. After their fifth dinner date, Harry is driving home and he can’t keep his wild eyes on the fucking road. Niall has to yell at him several times for that, to which Harry replies with: “But you look good enough to devour right now in that suit.”

Niall smirks. “You’re the one who wanted to get all fancy and take me to a black-tie only restaurant.”

“Which is exactly why we skipped the overpriced dessert.”

Harry drives them to Niall’s home. Lights are off and Harry is hastily taking off his coat. Niall is the same as he pulls off his jacket and then loosens his tie. Harry’s and his clothes are thrown across the living room as the race to get all the clothes off. Niall latches onto Harry’s lips and kiss him hungrily, Harry mirroring his passion.

They don’t even make it to Niall’s bedroom. Instead, they manage a sloppy hand job in the living room before they stumble into the bedroom and then continue on from there.

It’s one of the best nights Niall has ever had and he finds himself that he and Harry have something that will never go out of style.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“You are shitting me,” Niall says, staring at the silver object dangling between Harry’s forefinger and thumb.

It’s a house key, and it’s not the brassy one Harry usually has with him.

“Well, I decide to move out of my shared flat with my band mates and thought to myself, ‘why not get a flat big enough for two people?’ Then when I moved in, I asked for an extra copy of the keys. I know I’m springing this on you but Niall Horan, would you like to come live with me?”

“Hell yes!” Niall takes the key from Harry’s hand. He laughs as Harry picks him up and spins him around like they are in a chick flick.

“We never go out of style,” Niall murmurs, and Harry’s eyes glint at that.

“Yeah. Love you, Nialler.”

“Love you too, Harold.”

 


End file.
